Be Strong Sasuke
by Kade Munroe
Summary: Sasuke keeps getting images in his mind of when Itachi killed his family, and someone is always there for him when that happens.Please R&R! 4 chapters now! All Done!
1. Kakashi

Chapter 1-Be Strong Sasuke   
  
"Why Itachi... why ?" Sasuke asked, tears rolling down his cheeks .   
  
"They were in my way," Itachi replied, walking up beside Sasuke.   
  
"I...I don't understand..." Sasuke said.  
  
"I wish to see how powerful you can become on hate... hate towards me ,"Itachi   
  
replied, giving his little brother an evil look. "You will be strong Sasuke... and you   
  
will fight me when you are." Sasuke suddenly awoke, to find himself out of breath   
  
and sweating.  
  
"Those words..." Sasuke said,"You will be strong Sasuke... and you will fight me   
  
when you are," was running through his head constantly.   
  
"A dream... just a dream. No! No dream could ever have Itachi in it...no dreams end   
  
in tears..." Sasuke said, getting up from his bed, and walking over to his window.  
  
"Such a calm night..." he said, getting his shirt on, and putting his headband on (he   
  
fell asleep in his pants... just to let you know that he is not walking around in his   
  
undies).   
  
Sasuke was walking around Kahona village for a while, when he saw Kakashi sitting on  
  
the bridge by the water.   
  
"Kakashi..." Sasuke said, coming up behind Kakashi.   
  
"Oh... hello Sasuke... how are you tonight?" Kakashi asked.   
  
"I've been better," Sasuke replied, sitting next to Kakashi on the bridge.   
  
"Itachi?" Kakashi asked,looking at Sasuke, who had his arms folded, and the bottom   
  
of his face in them.   
  
"...How'd you guess?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Seems to me... that you really need someone right now Sasuke," Kakashi said,   
  
remembering the day that Itachi killed the Uchiha family.   
  
"Huh... what do you mean?" Sasuke asked, lifting his head up, and looking at Kakashi.  
  
"It's hard sometimes... having no one at all..." Kakashi said, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Sasuke... remember... if you ever need anythig at all... I'm always there for you,"   
  
Kakashi said, looking at a fish jump.  
  
"... Kakashi..." Sasuke said, both of them standing up. "Kakashi..." Sasuke said  
  
hugging Kakashi.  
  
"Sasuke..." Kakashi said, hugging Sasuke back.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Yea, shortest chapter ever... and a really bad chapter, I warn you now, I suck at   
  
writing fan fics... so yea... . really bad!!!!! 


	2. Brother?

Chapter 2- "Brother?"  
  
Okay... this chapter is going to suck as much as my last one, just to warn you now.  
  
Also I realized that I did not say that I didn't own any anime, or Naruto. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next morning Sasuke had a most unpleasant awakening.  
"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled, throwing rocks at Sasuke's window, one of the rocks hitting Sasuke on the head.  
"What do you want Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled from his window, rubbing his head.  
"Come outside now!"  
"No!"  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you want me to go outside?!" Sasuke exclaimed.  
"… We have a new mission, and we have to meet Kakashi!"  
"When did we get assigned this?"  
"… umm… lets see… it was… 9:00AM. Why?"  
"It's 10:00 now… and if I know Kakashi… we have until 1:30 PM!" Sasuke said, jumping down from his window. "But I will come outside.."  
"Okay then," Naruto said, walking towards the meeting place.  
"Wow… not going for ramen this morning?" Sasuke said sarcastically.  
"I am… just, I have to head back home to get my free ramen coupon," Naruto said, looking under his headband for the coupon, for when its not there, he must have left it at home.  
"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled, running up to Sasuke.  
"Hello Sakura," Naruto said.  
"Go get your food boy!" Sakura yelled, pushing Naruto away.  
"Hello Sakura, what would you like?" Sasuke asked, walking away.  
"I wanted to know what you were doing, since we have to wait for Kakashi, I thought maybe we could do something together?" She asked, walking next to Sasuke.  
"Hmm… let me think… uhh… no," Sasuke replied  
"But… why?" Sakura asked. Inner Sakura " I KNEW IT… HE IS SEEING SOMEONE ELSE :'( that's why he constantly avoids me."  
"I have someone to see,"  
"Your… seeing someone…"  
"Uhh… not if you say it like that I'm not," Sasuke said, thinking how gross that would be to go out with Kakashi (no offence to any shonen-ai fans).  
"Oh… see… you… then…" Sakura said, wiping her tears away.  
"Guess so," Sasuke said, walking away from Sakura, who froze in the middle of the road. Sasuke went over to Kakashi's house to find a note, it read: Dear someone on team 7,  
You HAVE gotten a new mission… but it was to hard for anyone, even for some of the more powerful fighters. I went instead, as well as Iruka, we did not want to harm any of the other people in out village. That is all, Farewell.  
  
Signed: Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi… YOU FOOL!!!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke went to Lord Hokage and asked where their mission was, and set off.  
"Sasuke-kun… where are you going?" Sakura asked. "Its almost like you are going on a mission,"  
"I am going for a walk around, because I am bored," Sasuke said, walking quite fast.  
"What's with the speed Sasuke-kun and… may I come?" Sakura asked, trying her best to keep up with Sasuke.  
"It's better exercise, and no," Sasuke said, beginning to run, again leaving Sakura standing in the road.  
"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled, storming to the meeting place.  
"What?!" Naruto asked, mad because she disturbed him and his contest to see what rock would fly first.  
"Something is wrong with Sasuke-kun,"  
"Something is always wrong with Sasuke,"  
"No, but he has been acting really odd lately,"  
"It's none of out business what Sasuke does,"  
"… your right… for once…" Sakura said, starting to cry, for she never got to help Sasuke.  
"KAKASHI!!!" Sasuke yelled, arriving where Lord Hokage said their mission was.  
"Sasuke?!" Kakashi said, hiding in a tree.  
"Where are you Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, as this giant underground demon came charging at him, full speed.  
"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled, jumping from the tree, and blocking the attack.  
"Kakashi… why did you leave without us?" Sasuke asked, staring at Kakashi with fear in his eyes. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, grabbed him, and jumped back into the tree. Kakashi pointed over to another branch at Iruka.  
"The demon has… killed Iruka… and I do not want it to harm any of you," Kakashi said, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"…I…Iruka…" Sasuke said, looking at the dead body on the branch. Sasuke went to go jump over to see Iruka, and right when he was in mid-air the demon took a strait charge upward to attack Sasuke.  
"SASUKE!!!" Kakashi yelled, running for Sasuke. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- I'm sorry… this chapter really sucks…is very short and… heh… I kind of left it at a little cliff hanger there… Anyway… sorry for the bad quality in writing, and for the cliffy… later. 


	3. Dead?

Chapter 3-...Dead?  
  
Yes... this is the longest fan fic, I have ever written... and it sucks, bt still, please  
  
R&R Oh and this is there the Sakura and Sasuke couple comes in, sorry if you dont  
  
like that couple (I dont, I liek Naruto and Sakura... I am odd... .)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi kept runnign towards Sasuke, who looked below him, to see this giant   
  
hiddiousdemon, comign strait at him.  
  
"KAKASHI!" Sasuke yelled, as the demon came up, and bit Sasuke on the   
  
stomach, grabbing him, and pullnig him under ground again.  
  
"SASUKE!" Kakashi yelled, jumping from the tree to the hole in the ground   
  
where the demon took Sasuke. Kakashi jumped into the hole, and was frantically   
  
searching. Meanwhile, it was now 2:00 and Sakura and Naruto were getting worried  
  
for their friends, so they went searching.  
  
"Hey! Up there Naruto, there is something in that tree!" Sakura said,   
  
poining upward to a tree, that had a black figure in it.  
  
"I'll go see what it is," Naruto said, jumping brnach to branch to get   
  
there. "... S... a...k..u...r...a... it...its... Iruka..." Naruto said, shaking.  
  
"Oh, then bring him down here!" she yelled, looking at the tramatized  
  
Naruto.  
  
"I..I can't..." Naruto said  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You... you come here... and see..."  
  
"Fine..." she said, jumping branch to branch to see Iruka. "Oh my God..."  
  
Sakura said, putting her hands over her mouth.   
  
"I... Iruka..." Naruto said, begining to cry.  
  
"Its okay Naruto," Sakura said, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"... IRUKA!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "I will track down who ever did this... and...  
  
KILL THEM!!!" he said, jumping down from the tree to see a big hole in the ground.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, jumping down behind Naruto.  
  
"I'm going down," Naruto said, jumping down. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No... I'll wait here, just incase the guy who killed Iruka comes back,"   
  
"Okay, see ya," Naruto said, runnign down the tunnel in search for the  
  
man who killed Iruka. Naruto kept running, untill he saw a big flash of light. The   
  
light knocked him back, and up to the surface, right by Sakura. Naruto opened his   
  
eyes, and saw Sasuke being cut up by this huge demon, and Kakashi trying to save   
  
him.  
  
"K... Kakashi..." Sasuke said silently, for he grew weak from loss of blood.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, runnign closer to the demon. "Come on  
  
Naruto, we have to help them!"  
  
"Right," Naruto said, both of them helping Kakashi. All three of them   
  
continuesly attacked the demon, untill finally the demon yelled, and drpoed Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke fell to the ground with a bang, and he lay there, blood surrounding him.  
  
"Where... am... I..." Sasuke said weakly.  
  
"You are in a hospital Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, tears of joy rolling down   
  
herface.  
  
"Why are you crying Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Your awake... you have been uncontious for about two weeks," she said.  
  
Sasuke lifted up his arm, and wiped away the tears from her face.  
  
"I... I am sorry Sakura,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For... leaving you... and ignoring you,"  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." she said, bending down to kiss him. Sakura kissed Sasuke,  
  
and then... just stared.  
  
"...Sakura..." he said, weakly again, then flinched because of the pain.  
  
"I have to go now Sasuke-kun," she said, leaving the room. Kakashi saw   
  
saw leave, and went in after her into the room Sasuke was in.  
  
"Kakashi?" Sasuke said, sitting up and started to cough up blood.  
  
"Take it easy Sasuke!" Kakashi said, pushing Sasuke back down in his bed.  
  
"Sorry Kakashi... I got in the way," Sasuke said.  
  
"Sasuke... you are like a little brother to me... you could never get in the  
  
way," Kakashi said, hugging Sasuke.  
  
"...Brother..." Sasuke said silently, hugging back.  
  
"I have to go aswell though, see ya later Sasuke,"  
  
"Bye... brother..." he said, as Kakashi left the room. Naruto had already   
  
tried to visit, a few times, and everytime Sasuke was asleep... so he gave up. The   
  
next day, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all got notes from the doctor. They read:  
  
To whom it may comsern,  
  
Uchiha Sasuke has fallen very ill, and is on his death bed now, come to see  
  
him, and maybe you can help.  
  
Doctor Someone.  
  
All three met up, as they were running to the hospital as fast as they could. They   
  
got there, and went up to Sasuke's room, to see he was barly awake.  
  
"SASUKE!" they all yelled, comign in the room.  
  
"I... I have three things to say..." Sasuke said, slowly.  
  
"... Yea?" Sakura asked, crying.  
  
"Naruto... you finally win... Kakashi... thank you... brother... and   
  
Sakura... I... I love you..." Sasuke said, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"No Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking him to try to wake him up.  
  
"Sasuke..." Kakashi said, begining to cry.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" 


	4. Is That You Sasuke

Chapter 4- Is that you Sasuke?   
  
This is the final chapter for Be Strong Sasuke,R&R. Little twist to this chapter  
  
see if you get it... and if not, I will explain in another one of my fics   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey hun," Naruto said, walking over to Sakura.  
  
"Hey, how are you today?" she asked.  
  
"Not as well as I usually am..."  
  
"Why... it's Sasuke isnt it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Today is the day he died..."  
  
"Naruto... its been 6 years since Sasuke died... we have to move on..."  
  
"So your telling me to forget all about Sasuke... I always hated him so...  
  
it was always Sasuke this, and Sasuke that... but now... I just want to hear someone  
  
say 'I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke!'... but no one will..." Naruto said   
  
saddly. Then they recieved a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes... how may I help you?" Sakura asked, opening the door.  
  
"I'm here for Uchiha Sasuke!" a man in a black hood said.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry... Sasuke died... a few years back," Sakura said   
  
softening her voice.  
  
"Are you positive?" The man asked.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Naruto asked. "IF YOU ARE TRYING TO BE  
  
SASUKE... THEN I SHALL MURDER YOU!"  
  
"Hold it! I'm not trying to be anyone I am not..." he said, fixing his hood.  
  
"Is that you Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Please don't make me regret marrying   
  
Naruto,"  
  
The man took off the hood... and it was Sasuke!  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled running to hug Sasuke. She went to go hug  
  
him... but went right through.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, swiping his hand through the see-through Sasuke.  
  
"Yes... I am not alive at the moment..." Sasuke said.  
  
"At the moment?" Sakura asked, getting up from where she landed.  
  
"HEY! How come you still look young, and I am like... OLD?" Naruto   
  
exclaimed.  
  
"You stay the same way you were when you die," Sasuke said  
  
"Sasuke... you said, at the moment... does that mean you can come back?"  
  
Sakura asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
This Fan fic has alternate endings, they will be posted soon. 


End file.
